User talk:Queen Misery
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hulk page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 21:44, May 31, 2010 You blocked me on villians wiki claiming i am a racist. But i think you are the racist one but i want to know why. you can think what you want Griggs - I have friends of all color and creed, I have enemies of all color and creed - I judge people by their actions, not their race.. something you don't seem to share Queen Misery 17:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) you sure like to toss the word "racist" around whenever things don't go your way, don't you Griggs? did it occur to you she may of blocked you because you kept demanding things and calling us all racists - with no basis? Misery isn't the racist here.. I hope you aren't either but so far it's YOU who has the problem Inferno Pendragon 00:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I appologise if i was angry and rude and if i camme across as racist i apolgie for that. But you see that day my cousin white ex boyfriend and then racially abused her saying i don't need a f--------- n------ bitch like you and i was thier. i dont hate white people if you want prove it 1 my best friend's for the last ten years is a white guy and he never once called me racist. ia lso have a lot of other white friends.But i want to know one of a specific line i said that was racist. But pleae can we resolve this beef. SSgt Griggs ] since i have apolgised for my conduct and given you the reason can you please unblock me. again i apologise for my conduct. Trolling Curiousity on Villains On the Villains wiki, Pendragon blocked me for trolling. How is claiming that a user being a villain is trolling? That's what I don't understand. Like, take CD-TDA for example. Pendragon blocked me, last October, since I started a page saying that "CD is a villain". AlarconHills4Ever, November 27, 2011, 10:49 so your response was to vandalise his page with "you're a stupid fag" as a sockpuppet? go away and don't waste my time - we already know how you are Icekid, Offcampusstudent etc .. you're just another troll who thinks he can fool admins but you can't Queen Misery 19:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) cry us a river, why don't you Icekid? you'd have my sympathy if you didn't prove you were a troll by doing what Misery just said above (also you're a homophobe to boot - typical for insecure people to respond with "stupid fag" comments (no problem though, becaue now everyone on Villains Wiki and Heroes Wiki knows you are a homophobic, vanadlizing troll) ) Inferno Pendragon 20:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Highness Your highness a guy name Snakewhip just blocked me in Villains wiki and he delete my fan characters than he ruined everything just because I use the foul language and about my intimidating behavior and he saying I was to harassment and he was spamming me. Just because I join Villains Wiki.com it's doesn't mean I wouldn't be on Villains Wiki.com. But still Snakewhip told you everything was a lie. So he planned to delete my fan characters and ruined my block. And the other guy ResonX he deleted a another guy name Superwritermaniac, ResonX just deleted his fan characters so he will be a genius So Snakewhip used the terminator log to terminate my fan characters and trying to be better than me so if I get back on Villains wiki.com I would be happy. But CAN I lease get another chance please and never see Snakewhip again PLEASE? Dragonrule S 3:11, February 12, 2012 Pictures Are you or anyone else unabl to put pictures on articles? I keep trying to fix the pictures on the Tōshirō Hitsugaya page, but none of them will upload or show up. MajinAbura 05:24, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oops wrong click in anycase quit antagonising me you little pony lover XD i wasnt antagonising just friendly suggesting ideas if you want to take this up bring it :P btw this is on a different site so by all means block me here if you cant read friendly attitude i should address your position with wikia staff effective immediately Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 19:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) i demand an apology, sorry but sweet heart it doesnt that way you cant block me for shit i said on this site... i expect it by tomorrow i personally will address Xean to block youUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 19:19, June 18, 2012 (UTC) you go and do that - you have antagonized me for telling you to stop being rude to other users, go to wikia and argue your case as is your right but you haven't exactly been playing nice to me either have you? first you go to this site just to insult me and when you are blocked for your insult you threaten me: this shows you to be in the wrong so I will not bow to you, go to wikia and I shall put this as evidence as well Queen Misery 19:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) waiting :P Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 19:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC) woah actually i was not antagonising you i was just saying i was being friendly with the newcommerUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 19:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC) really? so what exactly do you call threatening to get me blocked by wikia? anyway - since you clearly wish to be hostile I have emailed Contact: Wikia and suggest you do likewise, since you do not wish to solve this respectfully Queen Misery 19:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) also I highly doubt telling showing "stop being lazy" is friendly - Queen Misery 19:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Explanation to the actions well obviously the demand to get you blocked (which wouldnt be permanately just like 5 hours at best id ask for) was because of your abuse of power and the fact you missinterpreted my meaning to the newbie without first addressing myself on my intentions, and trust me im usually hostile towards admins due to the star wars wikia (which i made one edit correcting some grammar and i got blocked for the reason of vandalising which made no sense then i got unblocked and pleaded my case calmly then the admin mocked me for my low edits) so if i show any hostility towards you it isnt my intention but ive had bad experience with clearly dictating admins and you didnt really approach this respectullyUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 19:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I would not of blocked you at all if you had not threatened to get me removed for a minor incident which you have blown out of proportion due to percieved injustice - how would you like someone to come to your work/school or whatever and yell "do as I want or I shall have you arrested?".. would you find this person to be constructive or troublesome? I simply warned you to mind attitude - not everyone likes informal, some see it as rude.. others don't.. your response is to come to another wiki and insult me: when I react to this insult you demand I get blocked.. again: contact wikia with your problem and I shall leave it to them (also I lowered your block to 2 hours out of the fact I felt 1 week was too harsh, I won't change that block either despite you obviously wanting me gone as an admin). To stop this flaring up I will not be responding as of now, so that this doesn't become a series of petty insults and "who is wrong" blaming - you can contact other admins as well as Deathwalker, who is the Founder of Villains Wiki if you want, in fact I can give you those details freely Queen Misery 19:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) "i demand an apology, sorry but sweet heart it doesnt that way you cant block me for shit i said on this site... i expect it by tomorrow i personally will address Xean to block you" - " if i show any hostility towards you it isnt my intention.." I don't know, seems pretty intentional to me.. my advice is for both of you to stop responding to one another for now and let wikia or another admin deal with this before it escalates further Inferno Pendragon 20:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Of Deathwalker & B1b1lkal Deathwalker is but another administrator... What did B1b1lkal do? He seemed like a nice enough fellow, granted he had no idea how to block other users but he was comfortable in conversation. So what power did he abuse? I won't really bring it up, however I am curious now. P.S: Zehahahahaha, I KNEW IT! I thought i was delusional when I thought B1b1lkal was an admin, but it was true then he became demoted in status.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 20:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC)